Collided Worlds
by linkluvr001
Summary: No one, but my family, knows where I came from. I'm just a mysterious person from a mysterious place. But when I start school at Skyloft's knight accademy everything gets turned around. I meet new people and make new friends, but someone finds out my secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello you BEAUTIFUL budder potatoes :D ! And thank you for reading this fiction! First I would like to say, this is my first fan fiction and I don't care if you break my heart, BE AS CRITICAL AS POSSIBLE! Second this is based off of my friends fiction (if you haven't already, go check it out, it's called "a fate beyond design" by "0suitsamus001") hers has a character based on me and I felt that since it's based on me I should get a part in writing it but noooooo! So I'm writing this :P Finally If you don't like it don't read it, and ENJOY! :D**

"Here!" I said as master Horwell called my name. I'm Morgan, the new student at skyloft. Today is my first day. I have no idea who anyone is, or anything about this place. Luckily it's small so it's easy to find your way around. There's like four rooms in this place not dedicated to sleeping. I heard snoring come from behind me as I realized someone was asleep. _Make that three rooms not for sleeping_. Who could blame him, it was history class, and no one could stay awake during that time.

As class was a few minutes from ending, I stared at the clock. When that became boring I looked around the room trying to remember who everyone was.

Next to me was Karane, we sat in the front row. Behind me was a tall guy named Strich, _like stretch_. Next to him was a big burly guy, Goose? Or maybe it was Gross? The guy on his left was Cawlin; I nicknamed him crybaby Cawlin because he seems to mope around all the time. Sure it's not too creative but it helped me learn his name. And in the last row was Fledge, _don't know how I remember that_, the well-known Zelda, and… quite honestly I don't know but I've solved the mystery on who was sleeping.

The bell rang and mystery-guy snapped awake while everyone else dashed out the door ready fordinner. I was the last to leave the room. As I entered the cafeteria, I grabbed a tray and walked towards a table. That's when I ran into a green clad man and my lunch spilled all over him. I, and the man I ran into, fell to the floor in shock of our sudden contact.

"Link!" I heard a girl shout, followed by a small crowd of gasps. I looked up at this so called _Link_, and when I did horror filled me. _The hero, _the guy who beat demise himself, was right in front of me, and I spilt food all over him! I've heard of his rage and how he killed the king of demons and innocent bokoblins with no regrets. What would he do to me!?

Time seemed to slow down as I watched him stare at his now soup covered tunic. He slowly stood up as Zelda rushed towards him. He held up a hand to signal he didn't need help and she left with Karane. He looked at me and held out a hand. Not looking at his face I hesitantly took it as he lifted me off the ground. As soon as was on my feet again I leaned forwards in a bow.

"I'm sorry!" I said as if he was going to take my head, _hopefully he doesn't!_

**Link's p.o.v.**

The girl bowed before me as if I was going to kill her. "There's no need to bow," I said to her hoping to calm her down. She looked up at me almost confused. "I'm not a king," I explained. She quickly stood up and looked down to the side, rubbing her arm.

"Right, sorry…" her mood suddenly changed to one that seemed very familiar. "Excuse me, I haven't properly introduced myself!" she brought a hand to her chest and dipped into a small bow. "I'm Morgan; I'm from the land below known as Hyrule." *ding #1* She stood once again and I got a better view of her appearance.

Again she seemed very familiar. She had pure white, hip length hair and almost black crimson eyes. Her skin was a grayish color, but not too dark to where it looked more unnatural than it was. White lipstick covered her mouth with a diamond design under her eye hidden behind her bangs. Her one ear showing had a red crystal hanging from it. She wore a crimson tunic covered by a black cloak, the middle of it ended at her lower back while the sides ended at her at her elbows. She wore elbow length, black gloves with crimson diamonds all up it along with a matching pair of boots. *ding #2* Her whole presence was very, very similar; it was going to kill me if I couldn't figure out where I've seen her.

"I'm Li-" I was cut off by Morgan

"I know very well who you are, oh, hero of the goddess. It's a nice title but I prefer to call you sky-" *ding #3* she suddenly stopped herself and faked it off as a cough. "Link. Now about your tunic." Oh I forgot. I looked down at my stained tunic.

"No big deal" I said waving it off. "I have plenty more where that came from. What about you? You can't go all night without eating. We've still got a good 50 minutes till curfew, how about a trip to the lumpy pumpkin?" she looked at me obviously confused. "It's a restaurant, you'll like it."

Her answer was a small nod and a smile. I smiled back at her as we walked out the door. Outside I was met by Zelda and Karane.

**Morgan's p.o.v.**

"Hey, Link!" said Zelda as she ran up and hugged him. He didn't seem to interested in the hug and instead patted her on the back.

"Who's your friend?" asked Karane.

"I'm Morgan." I replied with a small bow.

"Well nice to meet you Morgan. I'm-"

"Karane, yes I know. And Zelda" I pointed to the goddess to my right. They looked at me in shock as if I just read their minds. "I'm in your class." I said with a sigh of pity.

Link broke the awkwardness between us all as he spoke up, "We were heading to the lumpy pumpkin, want to come?"

His answer was a resounding yes from the two, and off we went to get our loftwings.

**So, how was it? To long, to short? To cheesy not cheesy enough, I mean I don't know about you but I like cheese so :P anyways like I said, be honest about it and if you don't mind leave a review. I wont force you to favorite *points gun at you* but if you don't Ill kill you! Nah, jk. But still id apprictiat it. I already have the nxt chapter written just gotta go over it and it should be up tomorrow. So good bey to you lovely potatoes and ill see you around. Oh and if some of that confussled you dont worry about it. it will all be explained later. ok bye**

_Budder Queen approved_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! And welcome back to my kingdom of budder-tude and Zelda fictions! I hope you all like this chapter, ENJOY :D**

_Collided Worlds Chapter: 2_

_-The Nightmare-_

**Link's p.o.v.**

"So what does your loftwing look like?" I asked Morgan as we reached the plaza.

"Like me," was her response. We all looked at her questioningly. To demonstrate what she meant she brought a hand to her lips and whistled. Her whistle sounded from high, down to low, then back around. It almost seemed to echo into the sound of a flute (twilight princess hawk grass tune). The bird appeared from almost nowhere and landed softly in front of us.

Sure enough it did look like her. Its beak had a black diamond on it and her feathers around the beak were black. They were also black on the tips of the wings and tail. The black feathers faded into the crimson feath-… wait, crimson? A crimson loftwing!?

Everyone stared at her bird in awe. Morgan seemed a bit confused why everyone was shocked. Finally Karane spoke up. "A… crimson loftwing?"

"What's the big deal?" asked Morgan.

"There's only one crimson loftwing known to all mankind… well _was_," explained Zelda. "and that's…" everyone's eyes trailed to me. Again Morgan was very confused. I decided the best way to explain this was to show her. I whistled my tune to call my bird. When it landed Morgan seemed to know everything that just happened. She slowly walked towards mine then pet its head. Cardinal (link's loftwing) seemed to like her and nuzzled her cheek

"He's so cute!" exclaimed Morgan. "I never knew crimson was a rare breed! What's his name?" she seemed really excited to see my bird.

"Cardinal, what about yours?" I replied.

"Fate," she answered.

"Why Fate?"

"Well, when I saw her red feathers it reminded me of a phrase, _bound by a red string of fate_, so I named her Fate." *ding #4* That sounds familiar. "Why Cardinal?"

"First thing that popped into my head." She giggled at my comment.

"Well, we've got 40 minutes. Should we get going?" said Karane. Everyone agreed and off we went.

**Morgan's p.o.v.**

We had spent about a half hour at the lumpy pumpkin. My first trip there went surprisingly well. It's almost like being at home.

"Well it's about time to leave, everyone ready?" asked Link.

"Awe, I was having so much fun!" exclaimed Zelda.

"dari* curfew." pouted Karane.

Just then the waitress, _Kina I think was her name, _walked by. "Hey," she said with her waitress smile on. "I overheard you were about leave so I figured I'd come drop off the check." She placed a small piece of paper on the table then walked away. _30 rupee's. _Link automatically reached into his pocket. I reached out a hand to stop him.

"Sorry Link but this one's on me," I said. Before he could say no I had a red rupee on the table. Just then I looked out the window and saw the sun was almost down. "I have to go!" I stood up and ran straight towards the door. I was stopped when Link grabbed my hand.

"Wait." I turned around to face him. As our faces became merely three inches away I backed up a bit but I could feel a blush on my face.

"Sorry but if I don't get home right away my father will worry. I'll see you tomorrow." I slipped free of his grasp. I ran out the door and shut it as fast as possible behind me, knowing he was trying to catch up with me. Before he could get outside I raised my hand above my head, _if only he knew, _and then snapped my fingers.

**Link's p.o.v.**

I ran outside where I was greeted by nothing but the setting sun. Karane and Zelda quickly followed behind me.

"Where'd she go?" asked Zelda looking around confused.

"I don't know," I replied. "But we should get back to the academy or we'll get in trouble." With that we all headed back to school and went to bed. That night I had the worst dream ever.

_Skychild, _A voice came from the darkness. _Can you hear me?_

"Who's there?" I shouted. "Show yourself!"

_You don't remember me? How sad. _The voice continued. It sounded so familiar. _Maybe I should remind you. _I suddenly felt a presence behind me. I quickly turned around and everything came back to me.

"Ghirahim…" I practically whispered.

_Sorry, Skychild, but your wrong. _A flash of light emitted through the area revealing more detail of the demon lord.

"Morgan…?"

*ding #5*

**So, again comment on how I can make it better. Hopefully I'll have chapter three up by… maybe Monday. I don't know…**

**Anyways that word Karane said, dari, means the d word in Hylian. Yes I know Hylian that's just how epic a Zelda fan I am XD. Anyways I don't like cussing so I replace them with Hylian. I also use it for phrases sometimes because it's so majestic.**

**Nestrini! (goodbye)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naistre my beautiful people and welcome back to my kingdom of budder-tude and Zelda fictions. This chapter is kind of short but hopefully you guys don't mind (because I'm sure anyone's reading this load of kragag) well no new news so I'll let you read**

_Collided Worlds Ch: 3_

_What's it mean?_

**Link's p.o.v.**

I woke up drenched in sweat. I looked out the window realize I still had an hour till Zelda would come pounding on my door. _That was a horrible dream, but it seemed so real… _What did it mean? First it was Ghirahim then Morgan? Ghirahim…

My mind wondered and drifted to my many encounters with the demon lord. His pure white hair, his gray skin, his… cloak *just like Morgan's*…

_*flash back*_

I heard a snap then an array of diamonds flooded my vision. When they cleared I seemed to be alone and *the mysterious man was gone*. _I can feel his presence somewhere but where? _I asked myself. Suddenly something had a grasp on my shoulders and I was frozen in fear. _Found him… _

"Though I suppose I shouldn't take my anger out on you. No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!" Just then his snake like tongue shot out from his mouth. I quickly jumped from his grasp.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"*Excuse me, I haven't properly introduced myself,*" he dipped into a bow. "I am Ghirahim, the demon lord that resides in the land your people know as the surface. I prefer to be called by my full title Lord Ghirahim," he looked up at me. "But I'm not fussy." He stood, still looking at me. "And you are?"

"Link, chosen hero of the goddess."

_*end flashback*_

That's only three things alike between them. Isn't there a phrase or something that says three is a coincidence? It's not possible that's Ghirahim… is it? Did he turn himself into a girl? Of course not, he loves himself too much to change his appearance that dramatically. Maybe she's a relative? Does Ghirahim even have relatives? _Maybe he's right, *we're bound by a red string of fate*. _Wait didn't Morgan say that?

That's the appearance, the greeting, the phrase, and disappearing. And then the dream… something's up with Morgan and I plan to find out! Just then I heard knocking on my door. _Zelda _I thought with I smile. I got up and opened the door.

"That was quick." Zelda said questioningly. I gestured for her to come in.

"I've… been up." My mind drifted back to the thoughts of Morgan.

"And you didn't even bother to get dressed? Come on we'll be late for breakfast!" she walked towards the door and turned just before she exited. "Hurry up!" and with that she walked out closing the door behind her.

**Morgan's p.o.v.**

I walked into the front doors of SKA1 and went straight to the classroom. Having already ate breakfast I figured I could get a few minutes of studying in. just as I set my things down Zelda came in the room.

"Hello," she greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Zelda,"

"Did you have a good time last night? You left so fast I didn't get a chance to ask you."

"Oh, yes, it was wonderful! Sorry I had to leave so soon but I promised my father I'd be home before sunset, luckily I got home just in time."

"You know you never told us about your family, what's your dad like?"

Just then Link walked into the room obviously looking for us. "Hey guys," he waved. When he looked at me he seemed to tense up. _Is he scared of me?_

"Hey, Link!" Zelda perked up at the sight of her best friend. "Ready to get breakfast?"

"Nah," Zelda seemed surprised at what he just said. "Not to hungry this morning."

"Well, ok then. I'm going to go get something to eat." She merrily walked out the door towards the cafeteria.

Link started to walked towards me. When he reached me he leaned across the table and looked me dead in the eye. All I could see on his face was total seriousness. "I have something I need to ask you." He said calmly. "Are you related to the demon lord Ghirahim?" My heart stopped.

**Well how was it? Bad, horrible, sucky? Yeah I know it's all of those. Anyways I already have most of chapter 4 written so I should have it posted soon. Well budder potato to all you and I bid you adieu. **

**Skyloft knight academy**


End file.
